remixfavoriteshowandgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Ms. Frizzle
Ms. Valerie Frizzle (sometimes known as "The Friz") is an eccentric third grade teacher at Walkerville Elementary School. She uses a variety of unusual magic devices to teach the kids scientific concepts. The most notable of these is her magical school bus, a shape-shifting vehicle that seems to have a mind of its own sometimes. Although Ms. Frizzle denies Arnold's claim that she knows everything, she always seems to know what her students are up to, even when they think they're keeping her in the dark (such as in "Gets Ready, Set, Dough" and "Going Batty"). Ms. Frizzle has a cousin named Murph who owns and operates her own recycling plant. She used to be in a band called The Frizzlettes and toured with the now famous rock singer, Molly Cule. Eventually, she went into teaching and learned everything she knew about "busanautics" from mechanic, R.U. Humerus (who she may have had a romantic relationship with, as well, telling by their nicknames for each other). It would seem that she likes babies/young kids as shown in "Under Construction." It would seem that Ms. Frizzle has no fear, because no matter the situation, she will usually be laughing or smiling. An example of this is in the epsiode "Spins a Web" when the deinopis spider ensnares her in its trap, she is smiling and laughing even though the spider could harm her. Despite her beauty and odd teaching methods, Ms. Frizzle appears to be on at least somewhat friendly terms with the school principal, Mr. Ruhle. At one point, they had made a bet on whether or not he could complete the light pinball machine she and Liz had built. If she couldn't, she'd have to give it to him, but she succeeded with the help of her students. She's voiced by Lily Tomlin. In the upcoming stage musical, she will be played by Heidi Blickenstaff. The Magic School Bus - The Musical Cast Lists Appearence Ms. Frizzle has frizzy red hair in a bun. She uses static electricity to make her hair all frizzy. She often wears a dress that goes along with what the class is going to learn about. The pictures on her dresses often move, thus causing Keesha to ask "Where does she get her clothes?" Often when she talks, her earrings light up or glow. When she snaps her fingers, says certain phrases, or wears certain clothes, she will usually do something, for example light up. Thus, causing one of the kids in her class to ask, "how does she do that?" Personality While she is eccentric and a bit strange, The Friz is beautiful, intelligent, kind, resourceful, happy-go-lucky, funny, supportive, loving and somewhat motherly. She loves to tell jokes that are related to the lesson she teaches her kids, even if she is the only one laughing. She has given up life as a rising star musician so she could be a teacher. She seems to put her students, her pet, Liz and the bus before anything else. Relatives *Murph Murphy (cousin) *Dottie Frizzle (niece) *Shelbert "Shelby" Frizzle (uncle) *Andromeda "Dromeda" Frizzle (aunt) *Red Beard the Pirate (great great great great great great great great great great great grandfather) *unnamed Great grandmother *Frita Frizzle (grandmother) *Beatrice Frizzle (aunt) Trivia *Coincidentally, Ms. Fizzle shares her first and middle name with both children's book author Valerie Tripp, and Felicity Merriman from the American Girl series. Tripp wrote most of the core series books for Merriman, as well as several other characters, and it can also be noted that both Ms. Frizzle and Merriman have the same hair color. Category:The Magic School Bus characters Category:Females Category:Teachers